


anything you want me to be

by LakeLadoga (Ladoga)



Category: Glowfic and Related Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Space Arda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladoga/pseuds/LakeLadoga
Summary: Not having a body anymore, the fragment of Maedhros currently on the Noldor ship computers needs something else.





	anything you want me to be

**Author's Note:**

> Context: the Arda this takes place in is a high tech au in which, among other things, Elves have chips in their heads that hold their minds, and the Enemy uses this to upload his captives and torture them with the aid of things like duplication and extreme time manipulation.
> 
> Maedhros was rescued as a chip and is thus currently on a computer.

He can make the avatar look any way he wants. Can make it exactly like before, whole and tall and beautiful. It will be a lie, but all of him is a lie now.

(He can make it a mangled, broken wreck. He won't; it wouldn't be useful. Won't really lead to people understanding anyway. That's good. He doesn't want them to.)

He makes it mostly whole, a few scars to remind people. Dresses it up in elaborate robes. Both of them lies, neither of them real. But the premise is that he is needed. So here they both are.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song [Do You Wanna Date My Avatar](http://www.metrolyrics.com/do-you-wanna-date-my-avatar-lyrics-the-guild.html).


End file.
